


Workplace Animosity

by laubrown1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Here's an E2 WestAllen fic where Barry and Iris hate each other. They eventually go from enemies to lovers. It's the enemies to lovers or enemies to friends to lovers classic trope fic. :D





	Workplace Animosity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Barry Allen was a Forensic Scientist.

 

Iris West was a Police Detective.

 

They both worked in the Central City Police Department.

 

And, they hated each other.

 

Barry thinks Iris is a mean and arrogant woman who thinks she’s better than others. Barry sees her as bossy and unfriendly. Iris barely talks to other people at the Police Department. When she speaks to others, it’s mainly about work and the conversations are professional. Iris thinks Barry is a clumsy idiot who gets in the way of her doing her job. She’s always waiting for him at crime scenes. He shows up late a lot of the time.

 

Everyone in the office liked Barry because he was friendly, nice, sweet, nerdy, and adorable. Iris was closed off. They respected her, though.

 

Coworkers and colleagues see more going on with the relationship. Everyone except for Barry and Iris. ;)

 

One day, Barry and Iris got into a heated argument. After everything cooled down, Iris told Barry that she knows how he feels about her. How he doesn’t like her. She then tells him that she’s closed off because she’s been hurt in the past and she doesn’t want to be hurt again. After being hurt from a past relationship, Iris threw herself into her work. She then also says that she has to work twice as hard as everybody else being BLACK and a WOMAN. Iris is trying to go far in life and even further than she already is.

 

Barry then said her being a BLACK WOMAN wasn’t the reason he didn’t like her. He would never be racist or say anything racist. He just thought she wasn’t a very nice person. She wasn’t warm. She was closed off. He now knows why because he just found out some of her backstory on a relationship she was once in.

Barry then says he knows how Iris feels about him. Iris then smiles at Barry saying that she thinks his clumsiness is secretly adorable. She then tells him how she’ll kill him if he ever mentions what she said to anyone else in the office.

 

Iris then walks away from him. Barry is thinking about how Iris looked when she smiled. Iris rarely smiled. Her smile was beautiful. :)

 

Eventually, Barry and Iris become nicer to each other. They become friends. They start calling and texting on the phone and having late night chats when things get tough in life.

 

They then start dating. They start seeing movies and going out on dates on the weekends. From coffee dates to restaurant dates.

 

Barry and Iris are looking forward to seeing where their relationship is going to go. Their coworkers smile every time they see Barry and Iris together. They all knew something was going to happen. ;)

 

And now, Iris is going to take Barry to meet her dad who is a musician……

 


End file.
